UNA COSA LLAMADA AMOR
by EDITORIAL RAIDICHE
Summary: UNA NANOHA DIFERENTE UNA FATE CRUEL PERO UNA LINEA QUE SE LLAMA AMOR
1. Chapter 1

los personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

CAPITULO 1

Mis días en el instituto eran un infierno, en primera porque era el blanco de las bromas de Fate Testarossa Harlown, esa mujer siempre me hacía bromas por mi gordura y es que comía de todo, gracias a mi familia que era dueña del mejor restaurante del lugar, a pesar de eso tenía buenas amigas Suzuka, Vita, Subaru, Shamal, Zafira, Caro, Erio y Carim, ellas siempre me apoyaban en todo…

FB

Era un día común, estábamos en receso e íbamos a la cafetería a comer algo, para evitar la fatiga usaba el elevador de la escuela, pero no podía faltar el que me gritara cosas, siempre los ignoraba, al llegar a la cafetería, palidecí, ahí estaba la rubia demoniaca, pero a la vez la que más amaba….

-aguas todos ya vino la gorda*riendo*

-compren rápido que se lo acaba todo*burlándose*

Como odio a esos en especial, siempre iniciaba Testarossa y la terminaba Hayate Yagami…

-dejen de molestarme*furiosa*

-ah mierda una ballena que habla* Provocando la risa de todos los de la cafetería*

-bien dicho Hayate*chocando los cinco*

Sin pensarlo tome un trozo de pastel y se lo avente, cayendo justo donde más le duele, en su preciado cabello rubio…toda la cafetería quedo en total silencio y sorprendidos por dañar la imagen de la hija de la directora…

-ya sacaste boleto mendiga ballena*furiosa*

Con temor veía como se acercaba la rubia endemoniada y se subía las mangas hasta los codos…

-Fate espera no*temerosa*

No pude decir mas porque me eche a correr y detrás mío venia Fate hecha furia, a todos los terminaba estampando con la pared, pero no contaba con que Fate me teclearía de una esquina, lanzándome a la fuente donde tiro mis cosas, para acabarla me embarro de pastel la cabeza…

-haber si aprendes a no meterte conmigo ballenato*riendo*

Mis lágrimas caen sin que ella se diese cuenta, yo me preguntaba cuando cambio, si de niñas éramos las mejores amigas del mundo…con ayuda de mis amigas saque todas mi cosas de la fuente y las puse a secar…lamentablemente me suspendieron ese día de la escuela…

Hoy martes no fui debido a la suspensión de 1 mes y todo por lo que le hice a la hija de la directora, así que para no desperdiciar mi tiempo les ayude a mis padres y hermanos con la cafetería…eran las 3 y yo estaba detrás del mostrador, hasta que veo la pandilla Testarossa acercarse…

-hey ballena*gritando*

-todo bien Nanoha*cruzando los brazos*

-si*cobrando una cuenta*

Los chicos se atemorizaron al ver a dos hombres fornidos salir de la cocina, eran Zafira y Bardiche, aunque Bardiche pretendía a mi amiga Carim, fuera de eso Bardiche no me dejo sola, ni Zafira, quienes atendían a ese grupo…cuando Sali de ahí para irme a mi casa, el grupo Testarossa salió a mi encuentro…

-¿A dónde vas?*sosteniéndome*

Suéltame Fate, me lastimas*adolorida*

-tu y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente

Solo vi cuando alguien agarro a Fate y la dejo en el suelo con un hilo de sangre…

-la próxima vez que los vea molestando a sir Nanoha se las verán conmigo*molesto*

Cuando tome mis gafas, vi a Bardiche parado frente a mi y a una Hayate tomar a Fate y llevándosela de ahí…

-sir Nanoha ¿está bien?*ayudándome*

-gracias Bardiche*parándome*

-la próxima ves pida ayuda sir Nanoha*sonriéndome*

Lo que muchos no sabían es que Bardiche vive con nosotros, de hecho todos los que trabajan en el restaurante viven en mi casa…caminamos juntos a la casa, donde estábamos solos, el fue a entrenar mientras yo solo lo veía, después de un rato, decidí hacernos algo de comer, siendo temporada alta, era costumbre que trabajáramos las 24 horas del día…al ser las 2 am me pare y junto con Bardiche llegamos a la cafetería donde cambiamos de turno con el resto, quienes eran mis hermanos y mis padres, se fueron a descansar…

Después de varias horas, cambiamos de turno y los que venían atrás de mi eran Zafira, Arf, Shamal, Bardiche, Raising Heart y yo, pero al llegar a un punto, vimos la casa en llamas y aun grupo salir corriendo asustados, reconocí una melena rubia entre esos chicos…corrí a mi casa pero..

-Sir Nanoha espere*abrazándola*

-Mis padres están ahí*llorando*

Cuando llegaron los bomberos, sacaron los cuerpos de mi familia, siendo menor de edad, los grandes tomaron rienda desde entonces el negocio, al pasar esos días, regrese a clases, pero nada cambio, Testarossa me seguía tratando mal y todo el mundo se burlaba de esa situación, mas ya no me importaba, solo rezaba para que el año terminara y me fuese con los chicos de la ciudad, nos iríamos a estados unidos…

-hey elefante*mojándome con salsa de pescado*

Suspire de cansancio, en el fondo ya la había perdonado, mas ya no le seguí la corriente, llena de esa salsa me fui del salón, ante sus burlas e insultos, llegue a un área donde estaba sola, comí tranquilamente mi almuerzo, mientras en esa soledad, lagrimas corrían por lo ocurrido, al poco rato sentí varios brazos rodearme, juntas lloramos mi perdida, pues para ellos sería un adiós eterno, mientras que para mí sería un hasta luego, pues ya sabían la decisión que mi nueva familia tomo sobre mi futuro…

-les prometo volver, les prometo que seré una Nanoha diferente, que nadie me volverá hacer daño en este mundo*llorando*

Volvimos a clase, donde yo llegue ya bañada, pero mi sola presencia fue motivo para que la clase y el maestro se rieran de mí, una sonrisa sádica apareció en mi boca, cosa que solo mis amigas notaron…algo en mi comenzó a despertar

* * *

AUTOR:CARIM YMIR CAMBRIDGE


	2. Chapter 2

los personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

CAPITULO 2

Fuimos amigas de niñas, pero me deje llevar por mi amiga Hayate, ella me decía que no debía juntarme con gente tan poca cosa, hija de un general que era millonario y yo hija de una famosa científica y de una fiscal…el caso es que ella me influencio en mi cambio con Nanoha

FB

Ese día había visto de reojo a la que una vez fue mi amiga, eso hacia durante varios años, pero mi popularidad clamaba ser mala con ella, ese dia bajamos al comedor como era costumbre y por ser hija de la directora yo no pagaba alimentos, menos mis amigos, justo cuando nos sentamos, Hayate grito…

-aguas todos ya vino la gorda*riendo*

Mire a donde estaban viendo todos y también me reí de ella, así que sin medir palabras continúe la broma…

-compren rápido que se lo acaba todo*burlándome*

Note como se molestó bastante, pero fingí que no me importaba cuando en el fondo sabía que si me importaba…

-dejen de molestarme*furiosa*

Nos reímos mas cuando se puso roja de ira…

-ah mierda una ballena que habla* Provocando la risa de todos los de la cafetería*

-bien dicho Hayate*chocando los cinco*

No sé por qué le hacía esto, pero me causaba diversión y sobre todo alegría, sin embargo no me esperaba que pasara lo que paso…una rebanada de pastel me cayo justo en mi adorada cabellera rubia y sin pensarlo me pare molesta…

-ya sacaste boleto mendiga ballena*furiosa*

Mire temor en su cara, pero no me importo comencé a doblarme las mangas hasta el codo…

-Fate espera no*temerosa*

No pudo decir más porque se echó a correr y justo en ese momento yo también comencé a perseguirla hecha una furia, veía que a pesar de estar así me sacaba ventaja y más de uno termino estampándose contra la pared…así que use una ruta alterna, pues note que se dirigía a la salida, así que cuando la vi frente a mi la teclee enviándola directamente a la fuente…

-toma Fate*entregándome la mochila de Nanoha*

Lance sus cosas a la fuente…

-toma Fate una probada de lo que te hizo*entregándome un pastel*

-gracias tea*sonriéndole*

Y así la llene de pastel, pero pude ver como lagrimas caen de sus ojos y me sentí mal por ella, pero la deje ahí y vi como sus amigas la ayudaron, me aleje pero mis amigos ya le habían dicho a mi mama y escuche cuando mi mama expulso a Nanoha una semana de la escuela…yo no quería llegar tan lejos…

Salimos de clases al día siguiente, todo el mundo me miraba como si fuera alguien importante, pero el resto del grupo no quería dejarlo así y menos yo…

-creo que sería mejor ir otro día*suspirando*

-no me digas que te da miedo lo que la ballena pueda hacernos*riendo*

-no es ella quien me preocupa*mirándolos*

Sabia que en ese lugar Nanoha era la dueña y reina, por lo tanto hacerle daño seria un suicidio para nosotros…así que fuimos al restaurante de Nanoha a molestarla un poco, al llegar la vimos detrás del mostrador…

-hey ballena*gritando*

Mire a Hayate con cara de resignación y justo en eso salieron dos sujetos fornidos ambos mirándonos con cara de pocos amigos…

-todo bien Nanoha*cruzando los brazos*

-si*cobrando una cuenta*

Eso los hizo callar…

-¿Quiénes son esos?*furiosa*

-calma tea o harás que nos golpeen*calmada*

-Fate ¿los conoces?*mirándome*

-según se son como sus guaruras*mirando el menú*

Una voz profunda y gruesa nos espantó…

-¿van a ordenar algo?*serio*

-ahh no espantes*nerviosa*

-calma Hayate solo viene a ver que pediremos*riendo*

-pues creo que pediré una malteada de fresa*mirándolo*

Todos pidieron, menos yo, estar aquí me traía tantos recuerdos, eran dolorosos para mí, platicamos de tantas cosas y de lo que haríamos al ver que Nanoha saliera del trabajo…

-aquí esta lo que pidieron*dejando los platos y vasos*

-yo no pedí*mirando mi plato*

Vi que se fue y le dijo algo a Nanoha, provocando que nuestras miradas se cruzaran, el pedido que me dio era un pastel de queso con mi nombre escrito con jalea de frambuesa y helado de vainilla, mi malteada era de chocolate con nieve del mismo sabor, apreté mis puños, esto solo lo pedía cuando yo venía a verla a ella, cuando éramos niñas y siempre pedía esto de postre…terminamos de comer, el simple hecho que me enviara eso me enfureció…

-¿Cuánto te debo Zafira?*sacando mi tarjeta de crédito*

Ya se lo que han de pensar tiene 15 años y ya maneja tarjeta de crédito, pero que quieren que haga es cortesía de mi madre…

-no me debe nada joven Testarossa*recogiendo los platos*

-¿y eso?*mirando a Zafira*

- cortesía de la familia Takamachi*serio*

Cuando nos salimos del lugar, venían festejando, pero yo en el fondo sabia que era porque Nanoha no quería cobrarme , por los viejos tiempos, esperamos una hora y ella salió, molesta por lo ocurrido la tome del brazo…

-¿A dónde vas?*sosteniéndola*

-Suéltame Fate, me lastimas*adolorida*

-tu y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente*furiosa*

Solo sentí dos cosas, cuando alguien me volteo y un puño estampándose en mi cara, haciendo que cayera al suelo con un sabor metálico en mi boca…

-la próxima vez que los vea molestando a sir Nanoha se las verán conmigo*molesto*

Rápidamente fui ayudada por Hayate y me llevo lejos de ahí, al llegar a un parque solo tome asiento…

-maldita gorda, mira como te dejo fate*molesta*

-toma, compre alcohol, gasas y un desinfectante*entregándolos a Hayate*

-ahora si saco boleto*enfadado*

-tranquilos chicos ya nos vengaremos*mirándolos*

- y eso haremos, quiero que todos compren gasolina y fósforos*seria*

-¿Qué haremos?*mirando a Hayate*

-le daremos una lección*sonriendo*

Mi despertado marco las 6 am y me puse un pantalón negro de mezclilla unos converse de color rojo, una sudadera azul cielo y me puse la capucha, cuando llegue a la casa de Nanoha, mi sorpresa fue grande, el lugar estaba en llamas…

-¿Qué hicieron?*corriendo hacia ellos*

-lo que la gorda se merecía*riendo*

-maldita sea, hay gente ahí adentro*a punto de entrar*

Me detuvieron, pero se paralizaron al oír los gritos de la familia Takamachi, entre solo unos pasos, pero las llamas eran abrazadoras y no pude entrar más, quemando parte de mi pantalón, mis amigos huyeron al oír gente acercarse y corrí tras ellos…cada uno no paro hasta llegar a su casa…

Yo entre a la mía y abrí de un portazo la recamara de mis padres…ignorando el tira son de ropa que había…

-Fate que demonios pasa contigo*molesta*

-necesito hablar con ustedes*asustada*

Las espere sentada en la sala, estaba nerviosa y sudada…

-A ver Fate que es lo que te pasa*sentándose a mi lado*

-Hayate y los demás quemaron la casa de Nanoha*seria*

-por favor dime que no tuviste que ver*molesta*

-no, pero cuando llegue la casa estaba envuelta en llamas y ellos celebrando*triste*

-¿había alguien adentro?*mirándome preocupada*

-quise entrar, pero oíos gritos y se echaron a correr*temerosa*

-Fate, tus amigos cometieron asesinato calificado*mirándome seria*

-lo se*llorando*

-no sé qué pasa contigo Fate, cuando eras pequeña te llevabas de maravilla con Nanoha, incluso le juraste que se casarían, después conociste a Yagami y comenzaste a tratar mal a tu mejor amiga por su peso y no solo eso, nos pediste una tarjeta de crédito que usas con tus amigos*furiosa*

- lo se*desesperada*

-veremos que hacer, en cuanto a tus amigos, los mandare a investigar y espero que tu estés en buenos pasos a partir de ya*molesta*

-lo siento mama Lindy*llorando*

-a mí no es quien debes pedir perdón*seria*

-lo se*triste*

- y precia deja de consentirla tanto o Alicia lo tomara de ejemplo y Fate arréglate que me acompañaras a ver el desastre que hicieron*molesta*

Deje a mis madres platicando y me fui a mi cuarto, donde me quite la ropa y me meti a bañar, dentro del baño comencé a recordar esos momentos alegres…

FB

Una niña corría en busca de su madre y no la encontraba…

-precia mama*gritando y llorando*

Corrí hasta que me caí en la tierra…

-mama*llorando*

-¿Por qué lloras?

-no encuentro a mi mama*parándome*

-vamos a buscarla juntas te parece*sonriendo*

-si*mirándola*

-me llamo Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha*dándome la mano*

-Fate, Testarossa Harlown Fate*tomándola*

FIN FB

Sonreí al recordar como la conocí, jure protegerla de todos y acabe haciéndole daño a mi gordita hermosa, pero me daba miedo lo que el resto pensara de mi…termine mi baño y me puse algo de ropa cómoda, cuando Sali de mi cuarto, ya me tenían un desayuno ligero, el cual comí sin ninguna emoción, al subir al auto con mi papa, la cosa fue peor, había un silencio sepulcral, llegamos y ahí estaban los bomberos con 4 bolsas y en el fondo una Nanoha inconsolable, estaba a punto de bajar del carro cuando…

-quédate aquí, si sales solo empeorarías las cosas*tomándome del brazo*

-pero mira como esta, necesita que alguien la entienda*desesperada*

-Fate verte ahora será un detonante peor y dudo que la entiendas, hace años que dejaste de hacerlo*saliendo del coche*

Mi padre tenía razón, mi sola presencia empeoraría las cosas, pasaron horas y me quede profundamente dormida…cuando desperté estaba en mi cama y ya era de dia, durante la semana Nanoha no fue y eso me hizo sentir peor, mientras los demás creyeron que hicieron bien…cuando finalmente regreso, Hayate la recibió de peor manera…en la cafetería Hayate se paró y fue al lugar donde estaba Nanoha con sus amigas…

-hey elefante*mojándola con salsa de pescado*

Mire como todos se reían de ella y yo solo me fui de ahí, vi como salió con burlas e insultos y la seguí lentamente, llegando a un área abandonada, cuando en ese momento me había decidido ir a verla, llegaron sus amigas y oculta en el árbol de atrás…escuche…

-les prometo volver, les prometo que seré una Nanoha diferente, que nadie me volverá hacer daño en este mundo*llorando*

Me deslice lentamente y con ella llore en silencio…

-lo harás gordita lo harás, serás fuerte y cuando eso pase, pagare todo el mal que te hice*llorando*

* * *

AUTOR: CARIM YMIR CAMBRIDGE


	3. Chapter 3

los personajes no me pertenencen

* * *

CAPITULO 3

Miraba el salón de clases, mis amigas me acompañaban en ese momento, veía cada momento, cada recuerdo de ese año, pero al final decidí irme, al salir del salón camine por el pasillo en compañía de mis amigas, caminamos con la apuesta de sol a nuestras espaldas y justo en ese momento vi a Fate, me miro y me dijo….

-hey ballena lamento lo de tus padres*serio*

-eh? Gracias*sonrojada*

-solo espero que estas vacaciones te ayuden a bajar ese cuerpo de ballena que tienes*riendo*

.acabas de matar el único gesto noble de tu parte Testarrosa*molesta*

-calma duende, que hablo con blanca nieves no con uno de los siete enanos*riendo*

-Testarossa ibas ganando puntos*negando con la cabeza*

-ni loca haría eso*yéndose*

La vi irse por el pasillo, pero no tome importancia de sus palabras sin embargo si me sorprendió lo que me dijo, pero como el ser insensible que es mato ese gran logro que había hecho por mi…seguimos nuestro camino y quedamos de ir a casa de Vita para despedirme de lo que sería mi última semana en Japón…

Estaba en mi departamento viendo como cada cosa, ahora cubierta por una sábana blanca, despidiéndome en silencio de ese gran lugar, cada recuerdo con mi familia golpeaba mi mente y mis lágrimas caían libremente, pero tenía que ser fuerte y valiente, lo había prometido, mi venganza en contra de Fate sería la indiferencia, no hay armas más mortal que esa, tome mi última maleta, ya que las demás se las habían llevado mis amigas a casa de Vita, tome mi última maleta y Sali de mi casa, rumbo a la de vita, donde estaría viviendo los últimos días, Zafira junto a Bardiche, se habían ido a nueva york, para tener todo listo, el resto de los miembros se quedarían para mantener viva la llama del legado de mis padres…

Mientras caminaba por las oscuras calles, pase por un parque y para mi desgracia, estaban la pandilla Testarossa…

-hey ballena*riendo*

Hayate había gritado, haciendo que acelere mi paso, eso no evito que ellos corrieran para alcanzarme, pero fue inevitable Fate me había cerrado el paso, con mi pelo oculte mi mirada…

-oye cuando te hable, me obedeces, elefante*agarrándome del brazo*

Oía las voces burlarse y a Fate apretándome más el brazo, me dolía, pero me dolió más cuando Signum dijo esas palabras…

-a mí se me hace que tus padres se suicidaron, porque no podían mantener a una gorda como tu

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, hice de mi mano un puño y golpe fuertemente a Fate en la cara…

-agh*cayendo al suelo*

-muere Testarossa*golpeándola*

Pare al ver el rostro de Fate lleno de sangre…me pare y tome mi maleta, corriendo hasta donde podía, dejando a Fate en el suelo aun consciente, corrí hasta la estación donde tome el tren, que iba a Konoha, donde Vivian mis amigas, respiraba agitadamente y sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, tome mi inhalador y di unas cuantas inhalaciones, lo que nadie sabía es que sufro del corazón y el inhalador es un nuevo método para calmar mis taquicardias, cuando me calme, ya había llegado a la estación de mi destino, baje del tren y me encamine, las casas eran estilo ninja, pues mi a miga pertenecía a una de las casas ninja más antiguas de Japón….

-Nanoha*feliz*

-¿Qué te paso Nanoha?*preocupada*

-nada

Entre a la casa y conté todo lo que me sucedió, entre risas y festejos, en el fondo yo solo pensaba que no le haya hecho mucho daño…mientras ellas dormían, yo lloraba en silencio por ese amor no correspondido, mientras lloraba, miraba la luna blanca en el cielo despejado…

FATE

Entraba a la escuela, se me había olvidado un libro de suma importancia para mí, en ese libro llevaba cada anotación desde que llegue aquí, caminaba a paso lento, mirando las aulas vacías, un nuevo curso iniciaría en dos meses, llegue a mi salón y me escondí, entre las sombras vi que, Nanoha y su grupo de amigas, se encontraban, note como Nanoha acariciaba mi pupitre de una forma dulce, suspire y decidí irme al pasillo, dónde las espere por varios minutos cuando finalmente salieron, note que tenía los ojos rojos…

-hey ballena lamento lo de tus padres*seria*

-eh? Gracias*sonrojada*

-solo espero que estas vacaciones te ayuden a bajar ese cuerpo de ballena que tienes*riendo*

.acabas de matar el único gesto noble de tu parte Testarrosa*molesta*

-calma duende, que hablo con blanca nieves no con uno de los siete enanos*riendo*

-Testarossa ibas ganando puntos*negando con la cabeza*

-ni loca haría eso*yéndome*

Me aleje de ahí con rumbo al salón, donde vi unos tachones, le reste importancia y tome mi cuaderno, caminaba con paso apresurado pues en una hora me vería con los chicos en el parque de siempre, llegue y me meta a bañar, mi cuerpo no es femenino, no tengo pechos ni un órgano reproductor femenino, tengo un pecho plano y bien trabajado, no tanto como el de los hombres pues no puedo llegar así, pero si estoy un poco marcada, además tengo un miembro, en la escuela visto de mujer, pero muchos médicos consideran mi situación algo raro, de hecho, se deben a unas pastillas que se tomaban durante el embarazo, pero bueno, Sali de bañar y tome unos bóxer negros, lo único del porque soy amiga de Hayate, es porque ella es igual a mi…

Tome mis cosas y Sali, al llegar al parque Hayate ya nos esperaba con cervezas y papas, comenzamos a sentir los efectos del alcohol en cuestión de una hora, ya estábamos ebrios…pero el grito de Hayate llamo la atención de todos…

-hey ballena*riendo*

Hayate había gritado, haciendo que volteara y mirara mi presa favorita acelerar el paso, eso no evito que nosotros corriéramos tras ella para alcanzarla, pero fue inevitable le había cerrado el paso, y con su pelo oculto su mirada…

-oye cuando te hable, me obedeces, elefante*agarrándole del brazo*

Oía las voces burlarse y yo me encontraba apretándole más el brazo, pude mirar un ligero gesto de dolor, pero cuando iba a hablar, Signum me gano y dijo algo que no debió haber dicho eso…

-a mí se me hace que tus padres se suicidaron, porque no podían mantener a una gorda como tu*riendo*

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso y sentí un tirón, para después sentir algo duro chocar contra mi cara…

-agh*caí al suelo*

-muere Testarossa*golpeándome*

Cada golpe era más fuerte que el anterior, solo sentía su furia y al escucharla decir esas palabras me dolieron mucho, pero no paraba de golpearme, cuando finalmente lo hizo salió corriendo, dejándome con el rostro lleno de sangre, en eso alguien debió haber llamado a la policía, porque Hayate me ayudo y salimos corriendo con rumbo desconocido, escondiéndonos en un almacén…recargándome en un muro y tratando de recuperar el aliento…

-vaya que te dio duro, la gorda*agitada*

-por culpa de Signum, no debió decir eso*adolorida*

-tú se la hubieras regresado*molesta*

-Hayate ella ya sabe*agitada*

-¿Qué cosa?*atenta*

-sabe que no soy una mujer al 100%*mirándola*

-se lo dijiste!?*tomándome del cuello de mi playera*

-no, lo sabe desde que nos conocimos y no le importo*soltándome*

-¿lo tomo bien?*seria*

-mejor que cualquiera, para ella yo era su príncipe azul*mirándola*

-…*pensando*

Hayate no dijo nada y nos despedimos para vernos después, cuando llegue a mi casa, encontré a mi papa acaramelado con mi mama encima de la mesa, quise pasar de largo, pero me detuvo…

-haber Fate ¿ y eso?*señalando mis heridas*

-Nanoha me golpeo*caminando a mi cuarto*

No dijeron más y siguieron con lo suyo, mientras que yo en mi cuarto veía la luna llena…

* * *

AUTOR

CARIM YMIR CAMBRIDGE


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY POR TARDARME

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

SI NO TE GUSTA NO LEAS

* * *

CAPITULO 4

HAYATE POV

Iba caminando hacia mi casa pensando en lo que Fate me había dicho, Nanoha sabía de lo nuestro, mi más grande secreto, yo sabía que ella se iba de la escuela, pero lo que nadie sabe es que no fui yo quien ocasiono el incendio, cuando llegue ya había estado así y tengo una ligera quemadura, que demuestra que yo no mate a los papas de Nanoha, aun así mi mente no estaba tranquila…

-ya llegue*suspirando*

No sé por qué digo eso si nunca me contestan, además vivo sola, suspiro pesadamente y camino a la cocina, comienzo a prepararme un sándwich y subo a mi cuarto...ya ahí prendo la computadora y entro a una página social, miro un nombre que me dio curiosidad

-demonio blanco*susurrando*

Le mando un mensaje y conforme platicamos me voy dando cuenta de que esa persona era Nanoha, mi Nick era Mapache ya que era igual de ágil que uno…la platicas y los días comenzaron hacerme efecto de forma inmediata, la forma de hablar de Nanoha me había cautivado tanto que sin darnos cuenta nos mandamos fotos reales…pero aun así no paramos de hablar y reír, ella era diferente a como en realidad…

Finalmente aceptamos vernos el sábado, Nanoha había mentido en decir que en unos días se iba, ella realmente se iba en dos semanas…cuando llego el sábado me arregle bien, me bañe, perfume y me vestí con ropas elegantes…

Caminaba a paso lento todavía faltaba una hora para que Nanoha y yo nos viéramos en el parque, sin prisas llegue a tiempo, bueno faltaban 4 min…

-hola Hayate

-hola Nanoha*sonriendo*

-así que tú eres el demonio blanco*riendo*

-nyahahaha*riendo*

Tome su mano y la guie a un restaurante en donde tomamos café, me sente a su lado…

-te ves hermosa*susurrándole al oído*

-g.-gracias*roja*

-Nanoha llevo días pensando en ti*acariciando su mano*

-Hayate*mirándome*

La bese y me correspondió, el beso fue tierno y sin prisa, conforme pasábamos de cita en cita, besándonos, un día mientras nos besábamos en el parque y yo la acorralaba contra el árbol…

-hmmm Nanoha*excitada*

Mis manos se metían entre sus ropas, acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, nos detuvimos y sin más nos fuimos al hotel…los besos subieron de tono al llegar al elevador, ahora eran sus manos las que recorrían mi cuerpo…al llegar al cuarto, nos desnudamos mutuamente, pero quedando yo en bóxer, entre besos ya acaricias, lentamente la lleve a la cama…

-Nanoha, ¿estas segura?*roja*

Sin decir nada, mire como su mano se metía entre mi bóxer y jalaba mi miembro de forma suave, mis gemidos no se hicieron esperar, jalándolo suavemente de arriaba abajo, dejándome en un mar de placeres y caí en la cama a su disposición…

-Hayate ¿te gusta?*agitada*

-ahh si Nanoha sigue así*respirando con dificultad*

Nanoha cambio su mano por su boca y mis sentidos se nublaban…

Salimos ya entrada la noche, eran como 10 de las noches, la pase a dejar a la estación del tren donde nos dimos un beso, en mi bóxer llevaba una mancha roja, muestra de que esa niña a la que yo insulte y lastime ya no era virgen…

-mi plan en contra de Fate ha comenzado*sonriendo*

Camine rumbo a mi casa recordando lo que había sucedido, tenía un trofeo en mí, pero eso significa una cosa, me había enamorado de mi víctima y haría todo lo que fuera necesario para que ella este conmigo…

NANOHA POV

La luna en ese momento me parecía lo más hermosa que había, pero mi paisaje se vio interrumpido por un mensaje en mi celular, una mapache me envió un mensaje, el cual conteste rápidamente, debo admitir que estaba en una red donde había todo tipo de personas gay, lesbianas, transexuales, ciber sexo y relaciones ocasionales, yo estaba en este último, durante toda la noche respondía los mensajes de mapache y había algunos que me hacían reír, esa persona que estaba del otro lado era divertida y ocurrente…

Pasaron los días y me sentía especial sabiendo que mapache siempre me alegraba con sus mensajes, incluso le llegue a contar lo que me sucedía y ella entendió de forma inmediata, me aconsejaba rápidamente, una de esas noches en donde nos quedamos en la madrugada, ese día tome una decisión importante y le mande una foto mía, tenía temor que no me hablara más y que además no le gustara mi físico, deje el celular aun lado mío y espere 5 minutos, cuando sentí que vibro…

-no puede ser*mirando la foto*

Hayate era mapache, después de saber quién era, siguió hablándome como si fuéramos dos grandes amigas, no me insulto ni nada por el estilo, sino al contrario su trato hacia mí fue amable y cordial, eso me gusto, cada palabra que me decía me gustaba, hasta que finalmente nos decidimos reunir en un parque…

Era sábado y vita se fue con sus parientes, no me pudieron llevar debido a que ya era algo íntimo, así que me dieron una copia de las llaves de la casa, ese día en la mañana prepare un desayuno ligero ya que a las 10 me encontraría con Hayate, después de eso limpie la casa, debido a que aún eran las 8, a las 9 me metí a bañar, me arregle y Sali con tiempo para el parque, al llegar la vi vestida con una camisa negra de manga larga con una corbata roja y unos pantalones azules…camine hacia ella…

-hola Hayate*tocándole el hombro*

-hola Nanoha*sonriendo*

-así que tú eres el demonio blanco*riendo*

-nyahahaha*riendo*

Tomo mi mano y me guio a un restaurante en donde tomamos café, se sentó a mi lado…

-te ves hermosa*susurrándome al oído*

-g.-gracias*roja*

-Nanoha llevo días pensando en ti*acariciando mi mano*

-Hayate*mirándome

Me bese y le correspondí, el beso se me hizo fue tierno y sin prisa alguna, conforme salíamos citas las cuales incluían besos, un día mientras nos besábamos en el parque, mientras que mella me tenía acorralada contra el árbol…

-hmmm Nanoha*excitada*

Sus manos se metían entre mis ropas, acariciando cada parte de mi cuerpo, nos detuvimos…

-Hayate vamos a un hotel*agitada*

Al llegar al hotel y los besos subieron de tono al llegar al elevador, ahora eran mis manos las que recorrían su cuerpo bien formado

…al llegar al cuarto, nos desnudamos mutuamente, pero quedando ella en bóxer, aproveche el momento y vi que tenía un bien formado cuerpo, entre besos y a acaricias, lentamente me llevo a la cama, donde sus besos recorrían no solo mi boca también mi cuello…

-Nanoha, ¿estas segura?*roja*

Sin decir nada, la mire mientras mi mano se metía dentro de su bóxer y jalaba su ya erecto miembro de forma suave, sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar, jalándolo suavemente de arriaba abajo, provocándole un mar de placeres mientras veía como caía a la cama a mi disposición…

-Hayate ¿te gusta?*agitada*

-ahh si Nanoha sigue así*respirando con dificultad*

Había cambiado mi mano por mi boca, su sabor era dulce, pero su miembro era grueso y sentí un poco de temor…

Salimos ya algo noche, eran como 10 de la noche, me paso a dejar a la estación del tren donde le di un beso, en su bóxer llevaba una mancha roja, muestra de que yo ya no era una niña a la que ella insultaba y lastimaba, ya no era virgen…

-el plan de venganza contra Fate había empezado*susurrando*

Me senté en un asiento vacío y junto con Hayate comenzaría el plan de hacer a Fate pagar todas las que me hizo, incluyendo la muerte de mis padres….


End file.
